A dart game called Cricket is known wherein players try to hit a bullseye bed and six beds on the dart board numbered 15-20. When a player scores three marks in a particular dart board bed, the player is said to have "closed" the bed. If one player successfully closes a dart board bed before another player can close the same bed, each successive mark scored in that bed by the first player to close the bed is added to that player's score. The first player to close a bed therefore increases his total score by landing dart hits in that bed until another player is able to close the bed and stop the first player from accruing more points.
Another known dart game is called Random Cricket. In the known Random Cricket game, prior to the start of the game, six target numbers are randomly generated so that the target numbers do not necessarily correspond to the numbers 15-20. The six target numbers are randomly generated only once prior to the start of the game and remain fixed throughout the play of the game. After the six numbers are randomly generated, the game is played as described above for the conventional Cricket dart board game. Thus, this known Random Cricket game does not provide any more excitement or interest than the conventional Cricket game once the play of the game is started and the target values are fixed.